


red bottom sky

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nothing is fair in love and war.





	red bottom sky

being in a murderous cult wasn't something a normal teenage boy fantasized about, but craig wasn't normal.

ever since he was 10, he gained happiness from killing small animals. rabbits, squirrels, you name it. 

he was 16 when he got the sudden edge to kill bigger and better things. humans. 

he joined a cult called 'heavens circle' at 16 years old. the exciting part was to be officially apart, you had to kill someone. 

so when it was finally craigs turn, he couldn't wait. 

all of the members were there, ready for his awakening. 

he was taken to the back room, where the deed would be done. the rest of the cult members would be in the main part of the building, listening to their leader speak about the rapture. he was then left in the room by himself. 

a blonde boy, who seemed to be his age was strapped down on a long wooden table with layers of duct tape and rope. 

on a separate table was a knife and a plastic bag, which would probably be used to place the knife in so they could dispose of it without putting any fingerprints on it. taking caution.

craig closed and locked the door. 

he walked over to the boy, taking the knife off the table. 

the boy was absolutely breathtaking. even with the tears and snot that was running down his face and the complete fear and panic in his eyes. 

craig had never seen anything so beautiful. if was almost painful to have to kill this boy. 

craig actually felt himself shed a tear when he began slicing the boy down the middle, taking the life out of the beauty. 

he watched as the boy screamed and screamed until he came to a stop. turning pale as a ghost. 

craig began weeping. 

this isn't what he thought it would be like. he didn't think he would feel such awful guilt and hatred for himself. he didn't want to be apart of this cult, he didn't even like killing. what made him think that this was a good idea. 

craig reached into the boys open and cold body, reaching up until he grabbed the poor things heart. taking it out and placing it in the bag. 

he ended up sneaking out of the church with the heart in hand, and going home. he climbed up a tree into his bedroom window. 

he sat on his bed for hours and hours. thinking about the awful thing he'd done to such a beautiful human being.  
craig had never felt this about anyone, dead or alive. 

'i think you have something that belongs to me' 

craig looked up, to see the beautiful boy in front of him. looking even more amazing now that his skin was radiant and glowing. 

'oh right, im sorry' he said, giving the plastic bag to the boy as a tear slid down his cheek. 

'yea whatever, see you later i guess' 

the boy took the heart out of the bag, looking at it until he took his shirt off expecting to see a huge gash down his stomach.

but instead he saw smooth, porcelain skin. not a scratch as if nothing had happened.

'what? whats going on? can't i just put my heart back in my damn chest and leave this hellhole?' 

'i don't know what's going on' 

'ugh! this is all your fault! if you hadn't slit my ass open we wouldn't be in the shit right now!' 

'i said im sorry!'

'im sorry can't give a life back!'

the two just started at each other for a while. craig began to think he was going crazy. could this actually be real?

tweek pulled his shirt back over his head, and put his heart back into the bag handing it to craig. 

craig laid down on bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling thinking. the boy doing the same but on the floor. 

'my names tweek. looks like ill be stuck with you until i can find out what to do'

'im craig. that's fine i guess' 

days and days passed, tweek and craig began to grow closer and closer with everyday that passed. 

but a problem soon occurred. the boys realized that everyday tweeks heart would grow darker and less radiant. which seemed to reflect on tweek too. tweek began to grow paler and weaker. but it was only slighty at first.

the boys realized that the reason tweeks heart was growing weak was because it was decaying. 

tweaks heart was dying, which meant soon he would die also. which raised questions. why would he be sent as a ghost if it meant he was only going to die?

craig knew from the minute he saw the beauty strapped to that wooden table that he was in love. he even left the cult days later for tweek. 

tweek also began to grow feelings for craig. but he didn't want to get too attached considering in a short while he would be stripped from his love and sent into the afterlife.

so the two began to spend the days together and charish what little time they had. 

until one eventful afternoon, the boys were sitting in the woods together. tweek liked it because it was peaceful and dark. 

craig was going on talking about something that happened in his math class, while tweek sat there listening. he enjoyed hearing craig speak. his voice was very calm and soothing.

'and yea, im pretty sure I failed the dumbass test because clyde was being a dick but it was worth watching him get yelled at in the end' 

tweek started laughing, when suddenly he felt choked up. 

he started coughing, not being able to breath. 

craig was terrified all he could do was pat his back and watch in horror. 

'tweek, are you ok?'

blood began spewing out of his mouth, while it also began running down his eyes. he started flouting, craig trying to grab him but soon he was too high in the air for him to grab. 

'tweek no please. i love you. please you can't leave me here all by myself'

craig had started crying harder than he ever had in his life. he noticed the heart started decaying at a faster rate than usual. but he didn't think the time was now. 

he couldn't be losing him now.

'my heart will always beat for you craig' 

his eyes began to burst into light, when suddenly everything turned to white. 

'mr.tucker, im glad youre finally awake. your heart surgery was a great success. we were worried you wouldn't wake up but your new heart seems to be very strong. it originally belonged to some poor kid named tweek before, we had problems with the way it was beating for him. it seems that it will always beat for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> live palm die angels.


End file.
